firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Morris
Firefighter Penny Morris is a member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade. She originally hailed from Newtown. She is the main driver of Venus, the rescue tender and Neptune, the rescue boat. She attended the Newtown Fire Academy. She made her first appearance in the first episode of series 3, as a part-time character but then she became a full-time character since series 5. Personal info * Hair: Blonde * Eyes: Brown * Friends: Everyone in Pontypandy * Crew: Sam, Elvis, Ellie, Arnold and Jerry Lee * Boss: Station Officer Steele * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate * Trained Lifeguard * Certified Scuba Diver Original Series Penny debuted in "Dilys' Forgetful Day", where she demonstrated some new rescue equipment. She did a training exercise with Sam, Elvis, Station Officer Steele and a dummy. Elvis had a crush on her. She appeared again in "Halloween" and in "Spot of Bother", where she put the men through their paces much to Trevor's dismay and also did a health and safety check around the station not being impressed with the amounts of tins there were and no fruit or vegetables. She was absent in "Norman's Pitfall" but appeared again in "Lost Ring", where she lent Sam a cookbook & helped Sarah & James fly their new toy airplane and also used a portable pump for a flood in Bella's café . In "All in a Good Cause", she rode on a bed to raise money and in "Brass Band", she played the bass drum. By this time, it became apparent she was staying. She was first seen in her Newtown home in "Lost in The Fog". Here, she helped get Sarah out of some quicksand using Venus' tow cable. In the Season 3 finale, "Bentley the Robot", hailed by fans as the best episode, she drove the twins to Dilys' General Store, then gave Bentley a lift back to the station. She was helping to weld a defective locker door when Bentley, inadvertently reprogrammed by Norman, threw a can of paraffin into Jupiter's garage. After setting down her soldering iron, Penny found herself trapped by a wall of flames. Elvis started to worry but Sam had just the thing. She passed out from the fumes and heat but was rescued by Bentley and Norman got into trouble afterward. She was absent for most of Season 4, ordering pizza from Bella but not physically shown in "Quarry Rescue". She made her Season 4 debut in "Deep Trouble", where she took Sam's place at the station while Sam was taking a week off. Sam was in trouble in this episode where he got stuck under sunken ground while helping her clean up her cottage garden. She also appeared in the last two episodes of Season 4. Series 5 In this series onwards, Penny's hair is shorter and she now works in Pontypandy. She still has Venus. She is sometimes seen in a jumpsuit when not on calls, as seen in episodes "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" and "Fit For Nothing". CGI Series Penny is still part of the Pontypandy Fire Service. She is now a trained lifeguard and a certified scuba diver. She drives Neptune, the rescue boat. She still retains every aspect of her sporty personality. Personality Penny is a kind and resourceful person who always helps anyone in need, even in Poorly Penny. Episodes Penny drove Jupiter *Deep Trouble for Sam *Ice Cold in Pontypandy *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Penny drove Bessie *Troubled Waters Episodes Penny drove the Mountain Rescue 4X4 *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Penny drove Titan *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Penny drove Phoenix *Bus Trouble *Dashing Through The Snow Trivia *Penny was the only female member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade in the series until Ellie Phillips debuted in Heroes of the Storm. *Penny is very strict about safety and discipline in Series 3 - Series 5. However, in the CGI series, Penny still has this strictness, but to a lesser degree. *She is called "Julie" in the French dub of the series and "Martha" in the Brazilian. *Had Penny made an appearance in Norman's Pitfall and Up, Up and Away, she would have made a full appearance in a series. *In 2009, Penny appeared with Sam, Elvis and Station Officer Steele in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently established CGI series. *Penny has yet to drive Mercury, Hydrus and Juno. Voice Actors *John Alderton (Seasons 3 - 4) *Sarah Hadland (Season 5) *Tegwen Tucker (UK: Season 6 onwards) *Ashley Magwood (US: Amazon prime) Gallery File:Firefighter.Penny.Morris.jpeg|Penny in the original series Watz..jpeg|Penny in series 5 File:Penny_Morris.PNG|Penny in the CGI series (Series 6-9) Penny and Venus.jpg|Penny and Venus in the original series File:8254b_JimJam_SamPompiere_BG.jpg|Penny and Venus in Series 5 Venus.jpg|Penny and Venus in the CGI series File:Penny_backing_up_Venus.jpg|Penny parking Venus File:Venus_winter_care_supplies.jpg|Penny loading winter supplies in Venus File:Penny_uses_defroster_spray_on_Venus.png|Penny using defroster spray on Venus' windscreen File:Penny_coming_down_with_a_cold.jpg|Penny coming down with a cold File:Penny_untangles_a_net_from_the_rotor.jpg|Penny Scuba diving File:New_Bitmap_Image_(4).png|Penny in scuba diving gear in The Pontypandyness Monster FPLGUS6-8.png|Penny in the Series 6-8 ocean rescue uniform File:Penny_ocean_rescue_oufit.png|Penny gearing up for an ocean rescue Penny in Lifeguard uniform.png|Penny in the ocean rescue uniform File:Penny_Morris_BA.png|Penny in charge of BA File:Pmm.jpg|Penny in BA Pm.jpg|Penny using her breathing apparatus in an emergency File:Penny_with_Saturn.png|Penny takes Saturn out of the equipment locker The crew go though the roped off area.png|Penny and the crew wearing winter gear File:Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg|Penny with the rest of the team File:Venus_interior.png|Penny and Elvis onboard Venus File:Penny_and_Sam.png|Penny and Sam File:Final.jpg|Penny and Sam in When Fools Rush In File:Sam_and_Penny_teaching_the_pionners_fire_safety.jpg|Penny and Sam teaching the pioneers fire safety File:Fire_Station_break_room.png|Penny and Sam having a drink File:Sam_and_Penny_put_out_grass_fire.png|Penny and Sam extinguishing flames File:Jolcgi.png|Penny and Mike in Bronwyn's Millionth Customer File:Penny_Pontypand_flyer_cab.png|Penny and Gareth in the Pontypandy Flyer's cab File:Titan_control_panel.png|Penny and Ben in the cabin of Titan File:Penny_uses_Titan_water_cannons.png|Penny using Titan's water cannon Penny, Elvis and Sam skiing gear.png|Penny gives Sam & Elvis a skiing lesson File:Penny_driving_Mountain_Rescue_4x4.jpg|Penny driving the mountain rescue 4x4 File:Penny_adjusts_the_mobile_control_units_satellite_dish.png|Penny adjust the Mobile Command Unit satellite dish S.P.HSt.PNG|Penny and Sam dancing in Heroes of the Storm Fire station lockers.png|Penny at the new lockers in the new station Penny at her locker.png|Penny at her locker Ellie asks Penny what the helmet is for..png|Penny meets Ellie Penny and the Pioneers.jpg|Penny and the kids at the Train Station Penny and the Pioneers.png|Penny and the kids swim through the flooded cave Penny soaked and potholing.jpg|Penny soaked File:Penny_and_the_tug_of_war.png|Penny and the tug of war Penny and Mandy soaked.jpg|Penny and Mandy soaked Penny and Sam in Mountain Activity Centre.png|Penny and Sam in the Mountain Activity Centre Sam and Penny climb into Hydrus.png|Penny and Sam climb onboard The Catfish File:Sp.jpg|Penny and Sam using the new hoses in Heroes of the Storm File:Sbi.8.PNG|Penny sees Sam listening to music S.P.FS.png|Penny and Sam with their Station Uniforms File:C.K42.PNG|Penny announcing an emergency imagepso.jpg|Penny Feeling Desperated File:000d54dd-1210.jpg|Penny in Bus Trouble File:The_Fire_Crew_watching_TV.jpg|Penny and the others watching TV File:Imagepatg.jpg|Penny in goal File:Image-1477773873.jpg|Penny gets her leg stuck File:Image-1477773775.jpg|Penny shares her oxygen with Sam imagepsnff.jpg|Penny rescuing Norman and Professor Pickles imagepalap.jpg|Penny acting like a pirate imagerts.jpg|Penny driving Neptune Imageppabobs.jpg|Penny putting a sling on Ben's shoulder Sam peels paper from Penny's face.png|Penny and Sam in Day Of The Penguin File:Pap.65.PNG|Penny and Sam in Pontypandy in the Park Coin.png|Penny Abseiling File:Sam,_Penny_and_Steele_dressed_as_Santa.jpg|Penny, Sam and Station Officer Steele dressed up as Santa Penny & Ellie's IWD Promo.jpg|Penny & Ellie's International Women's Day Promo File:Meet_Penny_Poster.jpg|Meet Penny Poster The Decorating Machine (4).jpeg|Penny in a annual photo Penny-Helen coloringsheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet FSs5.Sam.Elvis.Penny.JPG|Penny, Sam and Elvis in Series 5 (Promo) character-polaroid-large-penny_tcm993-155953.png|Penny in full CGI Pennymorris10promo.jpg|Series 10 Promo Penny's Safety Tips Penny's Safety Tip 2.png Penny's Safety Tip.png Safety Tip.png Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Female Characters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Adults Category:Lifeguard